Kitty Love
by ChibiBazktballAngel
Summary: the inner senshi go on a vacation over summer break along with everyone's favorite cats, Luna and Artemis, who finally admit their feelings for each other...
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!  
This is my first fanfic, so please don't flame me if you are disappointed! Just gimme some suggestions and I'll look into it!  
I gotta give my props to Tina! Couldn't have don't it without you! And if this fic sucks, BLAME HER!!! Hahaha j/p!  
-ChibiBazktballAngel  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Kitty Love  
  
Prologue  
  
"Oh! I can't wait until college starts!" Ami said, in a very excited mood.  
  
"Ami!!!! Why do you always have to bring in the subject of school when we finally get a break! Man, you gotta relax! That's what summer vacation is all about!" whined Serena.  
  
"Please Serena, stop screeching! Your making everyone in the airport stare at us!" Luna stated.  
  
"Luna, you complain too much!" said grudging Artemis.  
  
"Well maybe you like being stared at, but I certainly don't!" yelled an angry Luna.  
  
"Oh Luna, Artemis, stop flirting and admit your feelings for each other already!" Mina said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" retorted Luna.  
  
On and on they argued until they finally got a taxi and drove off to the hotel.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  



	2. The plan

hey again! sorry it took so long for me to write the first chapter!  
  
  
oh yeah, I forgot to write this in the prologue:  
Note: I don't own anything from Sailor Moon, no matter how often i wish, so please don't sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
"Finally! We're here!!" exclaimed Serena, who was about to callapse from the heavy suitcase.  
  
"Ooohh, look at the window drapes!! What a pretty shade of pink! How kawaii!!" Mina said.  
  
They gang finally reached their rooms in the Hilton with the light pink drapes and big beds. Mina was sharing her room with Lita and Artemis, Ami with Raye, and Serena had her room all to herself, with the exception of Luna. The girls requested their rooms to be side by side, so they could reached each other easily.  
  
They all seperated to their rooms, planning to meet each other at the buffet in an hour.  
  
"Geez this room is huge!! Oh hurry up and unpack!! I want to get to the buffet before the line gets too long!" whined Serena. Luna sighed, Gods, she has an appitite like a starving pig!, she thought.  
  
  
Artemis sighed with boredom, for he didn't need unpacking: that was Mina's job.  
  
"Just go over to Serena's and do something with Luna if your so bored! Sheesh, just stop complaining!" Mina cried as she took her manga books out of her bag.  
  
Since Artemis didn't have anything better to do, he dragged himself over to Serena's room.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Serena heard a knock on her door. She scurried over to open it to see who it was.  
  
"Oh hi Artemis! what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be unpacking with Mina? Are you already done?!? Wow that was fast! You didn't pack much, did you? Well we ARE in Los Angeles... I suppose you could by stuff if you need it, since we will be here for 3 weeks! Where do you wanna visit the most? I've been dying to visit Hollywood and see all the stars! Oh who do you suppose we will run into-"  
  
"Serena, stop yapping and let him in already!! Come on in, Artemis!" Luna cut Serena off.  
  
A big sweat-drop appeared at the back of artemis's head. "Thanks Luna.. Well Mina told me to come up here because she thought i was dying of boredom... do you wanna do something while everyone else packs?"   
  
"Oooh... Luna and Artemis sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Serena sung.  
  
This time a sweat-drop appeared on both Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Eh.. what are you talking about, Serena? We are just friends!" said a blushing Artemis.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!! Hel-LO! how do you think Diana will get here?? Besides, its sooo obvious you guys like each other!" said Serena with that ridiculous smile of hers.  
  
"Well..." started a modest Luna.   
RING! RING! It was the phone. Saved by the bell, she thought.  
  
"Hello, Serena speaking" Serena said in a very mannerly form.  
  
"Serena? Hi it's Mina, is it alright if Artemis hangs out with you guys until dinner? I'm REALLY busy," Mina said.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Alright, thanks! See you at dinner!"  
  
"Kay, bye!"  
  
They hung up. "Well, looks like you'll be staying here for a while!!" Serena said, clapping her hands.  
  
"Yeah..." said Artemis.  
  
"Well I'm almost done unpacking, so when I'm done, how about we go to the hotel arcade?" She said excitedly.  
  
After Serena finished her job, they walked passed the buffet(where Serena was drooling from the delicious smells) to the arcade.  
  
"Hey! no pets allowed!!" said one of the people who worked at the Hilton.  
  
"Oh, see mister, we made special arrangements, so we got permission to bring these cats," said Serena.  
  
"i see, well... carry on then miss. sorry for the burden."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
When they reached the arcade, Serena ran over to a dancing machine.  
  
"Oh! They got a DDR mchine here! I thought they only had those in Japan!! Come on, let's dance!!" Said an excited Serena.  
  
As Serena fed the machine tokens, pushing people out of her way to get to the dance machine, Luna and Artemis wondered off around the arcade.  
  
"Goodness, there she goes again, embarrassing herself," said Luna.  
  
"Well, you can't blame her, she has had a lot of homework this year! she's been studying hard!" Artemis said.  
  
"Psh, you really think SERENA would ever study hard?" said Luna, unable to keep from laughing.  
  
"Hehe.. well now to think of it..." he trailed off chuckling. Luna and Artemis were having a really good time.  
  
They chatted as they walked around the hotel, while Serena drew a big crowd while dancing on the machine.  
  
"Whoa... look at her go!"  
  
"Wow! I wish i could do that!"  
  
"Damn she aint even lookin' at the screen! It's like she know's what to do or something!"  
  
After Serena had finished, the crowd broke into applause as she blushed.  
  
"Come on, Luna! Artemis! Stop flirtin' n' lezz go to the buffet! I'm starved!" Said Serena, panting.  
  
Luna blushed, "How many times do I have to tell you we are just friends?"  
  
At this Artemis blushed deep crimson.  
  
***************  
  
They reached the buffet, which by now had a long line.  
  
"Hey over here Serena!" said a familiar voice.  
  
Serena whipped around to see Lita and the other girls already half way through the line.  
  
"So what were you guys doing? What took you so long?" said a curious Mina.  
  
"Oh they were making out in the back of the hotel and it took me a while to get them to go," Serena joked.  
  
"Haha very funny. Please excuse me on my way to the restroom," said a very aggrivated Luna and she stalked off in the direction of the lady's room. A man stared at her.  
  
Artemis followed after her, " Wait Luna!"  
  
As they turned around the corner, the girls sighed.  
  
"Why can't they just admit their feelings for each other! It's so pathetic!" said Lita.  
  
"Oh you know how Luna is... she won't admit anything... maybe we could hatch a plan-" started Ami.  
  
"KOOL! Yeah! We could like, write fake love notes! Ohh... how exciting! I'm going to be a matchmaker!" Cut in Serena.  
  
The rest of the girls sighed again as they picked up their plates to get food.  
  
***MEANWHILE***  
  
"Luna! Hold on! Are you mad at me? Come on, you know how they joke!" panted Artemis.   
  
"Can't they just accept the fact that we are just friends? I mean... we ARE just friends, aren't we??" said Luna, ignoring Artemis's question.  
  
"I-" started Artemis, but Luna stalked off to her room. Artemis sighed and walked the other way.  
  
***AT THE BUFFET***  
  
"I wonder what is taking Artemis so long! He's been gone for 30 min!" said a worried Mina.  
  
"Mina! This is perfect! Now's our chance to hatch the plan!" said Serena.  
  
"Hm... you're right for once, Serena," said Ami.  
  
"Maybe we could type up a note to Luna and sign it from Artemis..." said Lita.  
  
"And then we could do the same thing to Artemis!" said Raye, who only realized she lost her cool after she started speaking. She blushed a little.  
  
"Great! Should we start tomorrow?" asked Ami. The rest of the girls nodded. The finished their food and made their way to their rooms.  
  
"Hey, let's meet at the arcade at 10 tomorrow! See you!" said Serena as she opened her room door, where she found Luna reading one of Serena's mangas.  
  
"Hey Luna! Were you here all this time? The food was good! mmmm... well- hey! since when did you like reading manga?" said a confused Serena, "Oh... I get it! You are trying to get your mind off of Artemis, aren't you?"  
  
Luna sighed. She knew Serena was right, but she didn't feel like talking. She was confused about her feelings.  
  
Serena walked to the restroom with her toothbrush.  
  
Luna turned on the T.V. to block out Serena's discusting gurgling noises.  
  
***IN LITA AND MINA'S ROOM***  
  
"Artemis! Where have you been? The food was pretty good! Why did you miss it?" Mina asked Artemis, who was watching pay-per-view.  
  
"oh.. you know... not very hungry..." said Artemis, not taking his eyes off of the T.V. screen. Mina just shrugged as she pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Well.. good night then. Don't watch too long or else YOU are going to pay for it! Good night Lita, " said Mina, yawning.  
  
"Night people, " said Lita as she turned off the light.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok so how is it?   
  
sorry it's kinda short... but at least it's finally up!  
  
Tell me how I did! Got any suggestions? IM me on AIM: bazktballangel22  
  
It might take awhile for ch. 2 to come up... sorry about that i got a lot of HW and all.  
  
STAY TUNED! 


End file.
